


Strings

by fatrock



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Adult game protag, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Minor Rape, Torture, canon past, tsundere sniper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiba is looked down upon by his parents, he could never do anything against them, he was a puppet. Until Korosensei became class 3-E's teacher, for the first time he felt the strings break. However, his parents didn't want that finally tried one more method... which is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotion

\- 10 Years Ago-

There was a small black haired boy crying in front of a body at his house. The body belonged to the boy's dad. His dad decided to commit suicide by hanging himself.  
The boys hears the door open and close, his mom must have gotten back. Just as she walked in cheerfully with a cake, it was the boy's birthday, she dropped the cake as she saw her husbands corpse.  She rushed over to her husband trying to get a pulse, after he had hung himself the wire broke, and kept saying, "It can't be happening..." over and over.  Forgetting that her son was behind her, as he tried to put his hand her shoulder she pushed him away.

When the boy looked up he saw anger in his mom's eyes. "STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!!!", she screamed at the boy as she slapped him,"YOU WERE ALWAYS TROUBLE... WITH THOSE EYES OF YOURS!!" She picked the boy up forcefully and locked him in his room. 

After she left, the boy cried, despite being able to hear everything from downstairs, "THAT NO GOOD BOY, I NEED TO TEACH HIM SEVERAL LESSONS... I BET HE'S WHY MY HUSBAND COMMITTED SUICIDE...HAHAHA!!!"

His mom had gone crazy. Was all of this really because of his eyes? The boy cried himself to sleep as he counted sheep. Not knowing the pain yet to come.

\- 3 Years Later-

The boy had grown his hair to the point it went past his eyes. He was bullied and mocked for that. Despite his eyes being covered his mom still tortured him. His mom had found a new husband, only when he came over was when the torture was paused. The man never knew a s i n g l e t h i n g...

\- 1 year Later-

His mom had gotten married. One day when her new husband came home, he witnessed the boy's torture. The dad never d i d a n y t h i n g... Sometimes  _he_ would join in. They turned the boy into an emotionless puppet. He couldn't do anything against them, knowing that they'd bribe the police to keep silent. His new dad was the boss of a well known company around the world, if any media ever found out about this, his company would be ruined forever.

\- 1 Day Before Koro-sensei's appearance-

The boy woke up to another day knowing nothing would ever change in the household. At school he had been dropped to Class 3-E, the worst class of them all; a class of outcasts. That day however, Yukimura-sensei wasn't there. That day they were notified of her death... There had been no funeral, her body had been destroyed in the rubble of the aftermath. That day everyone noticed, that 3/4 of the moon had been destroyed. 

\- Day of Koro-sensei appearance-

They had a new teacher. Koro-sensei, the class didn't know what exactly to say after he announced that they'd try to kill him this year. For the first time the boy felt excitement again. 

-Current-

"Chiba Ryuunosuke?", Koro-sensei asked over the gun fire of the Class 3-E students

"Here!", the boy smiled as he almost shot one of Koro-sensei's tentacle off 

Chiba felt safe over at in Class 3-E. It was his second family after all. 


	2. Caged bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had abuse in it. So anyone who wouldn't like to read it (it's very minor though), feel free to skip.

Day after day Chiba woke up to the sound of his mom banging on his door. It was a good thing that he always remembered to lock his door the night before. He decided to wait untill he heard his mom give up and go back downstairs. Chiba sighed before starting to get dressed.  
_______________________________

Downstairs Chiba saw his parents watching the news, leaving their breakfast on the table, being as swift as he could he stole two pieces of toast. He headed to school.  
_______________________________

Chiba finally out of the sight of his house began to run to Class 3-E's school building. He like the feel of the air rushing past his face, the sound of the birds in the forest, but most of all he liked the peaceful haven that the forest was from his house.

  
When he finally got to the classroom, Rinka was in the classroom. She looked up at him and faintly smiled. She then got up ad walked over to him.

"Good morning Chiba-kun.", Rinka spoke

"Ah, good morning.", Chiba slightly blushed

Rinka oversaw this however, and said," Chiba-kun! Do you have a fever?"

Rinka put her forehead onto his and Chiba blushed even more

"Chiba-kun your fever must be really bad!!"

"Ah, um... No. I'm fine! I really am!", Chiba retaliated

"Ok, if you say so. But if you lie to me then, I'm not gonna forgive you!"

"Ok..."

_____________________________

One by one the students entered the school and Ritsu woke up. 

"Good morning everyone!", the cheerful AI smiled

Some greeted her back, others smiled or waved.

"Alright, students!", Koro-sensei entered the room

Isogai spoke,"Rise, bow, lock on!"

All the students took out their respective weapons and began to attack Koro-sensei as he went around the room (at Mach 20), checking the attendance.

"Shiota Nagisa?"

"Here!", the blue haired ponytailed boy said

"Akabane Karma?" 

"Here!", the mischievous red head tried to slap Koro-sense is head 

"Kanayo Kaede?"

"Here!", one of the two once tentacle users in the class said

_____________________________

After classroom attendance, they had their regular classes; gym with Karasuma-sensei, language with Bitch-sensei, and the rest taught by Koro-sensei himself. 

 Chiba felt free when he was with his friends. He couldn't feel the binding strings. He didn't want the school day to end. However, the day wasn't like that, eventually he had to go home to face his parents. He'd push away the thoughts and enjoy the time he spent with his friends. 

_____________________________

By the time he left school it was 9:00 PM. Chiba sighed knowing that his parents would be angry. If it was just his mom home it'd be fine, he could manage it, but since it was the two now he had a harder time keeping his pain under control.

"YOU!", a loud angered voice made Chiba freeze

His dad was drunk again, as if his new dad was any better than his last dad. Except his last dad at least acknowledged to call him by his name.  His new dad always calls him by 'You'.

"WHY ARE YOU HOME LATE?"

Also, he noted that his dad drank more than usual, his breath smelled horrible. Chiba said nothing, but looked in his dad's eyes.

The man stepped forward and grabbed him by his neck,"ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

"I'm sorry...", Chiba was having trouble breathing 

Chiba knew what was next, torture. The torture that his dad gave him was worse than his mom's.

"GET OVER HERE, YOU!"

Chiba walked over to where his dad was. 

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

Chiba gulped before taking his shirt off. His back was full of scars, some were almost as old as he was, others were recently new.

"LEAN AGAINST THE WALL!"

Chiba leaned against the wall and shivered as he felt the coldness against his chest. His dad put a gag into Chiba's mouth to prevent the neighbors from hearing him.He also tied a rope around his hands.

"Now stay quiet, You!", the man growled into Chiba's ear

Chiba nodded.

"Now it's time for some fun!" 

His dad had a belt in his hand and began to whip Chiba on the back, causing some of his new and old wounds to reopen and bleed. 

His dad hit him the number of times of his age. As each hit stung more Chiba fought back tears and try to breathe for air. His dad hit him 10 more times until he was finished.

Chiba's legs were shaking as he kept standing. 

"Shaking are you?", his dad glared at him 

His dad kicked his legs, causing his his knees to give out. 

Suddenly Chiba felt a familiar piece of plastic around his neck; a dog collar. 

"GET UP YOU MUTT!"

Chiba stood up as told. His dad began to unzip his pants. For once, Chiba felt embarrassed. 

"Suck on this!", his dad ordered

Chiba froze for a moment.

"Do it!", his dad removed the gag and shoved his thing into his mouth

Chiba wasn't able to react in time. Usually he didn't care a all, but for some reason today, he wanted to go against his parents. 

As his dad held his hands on his head, Chiba began to feel himself blank out. He could also feel his dad's warm disgusting breath as he began to lick his ears, when he was pulled closer to his dad. 

 His dad began to trace the scars on the front of Chiba's chest as he was still forcibly holding his thing in his mouth. 

"Such a nice body, too bad it went to waste!", his dad smirked as Chiba tensed at the mere touch of his finger touching a scar

Chiba had lost focus of what was happening, his mind was blank. He couldn't feel anything but pleasure. Before he knew what he was doing he was being fucked by his dad. He was ejaculating. For some reason it felt good to him, as if he was letting out all his emotions and becoming one with nothingness. 

It all felt w e l c o m i n g.

I t f e l t n i c e. 

___________________________

Two hours later Chiba woke up. His head felt groggy and his body ached. He looked down to see that he was still wearing the dog collar. His hands were free this time, so he managed to picklock the lock on the dog collar. So glad that the skills from school were helping him at home. As he looked around, using the wall to help himself up, he noticed his cloths were strewn around the room, along with his dad asleep on the couch. Then it all came back to him. 

"Oh god...", Chiba muttered to himself

His legs were still shaking as he began climb the  stairs to his room.

He wanted to be free, but he was an caged bird, one without a will.


	3. Free

Chiba tiredly walked up to his bedroom door an opened it. He was still sore from what had occurred earlier. He locked his door and lied down on his bed. He turned to face the clock, it was 2:00 AM, so he had been knocked out for 5 hours. How was he gonna go to school with little sleep? It felt like a peaceful 10 minutes of sleep until he heard his mom banging on the door again, but this time he felt it was different. He quickly rushed over to his window, despite the pain his body had, unlocked it and ran away.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!", his mom barged in with a kitchen knife only to see the window was open, "So he ran away huh. Tch, he's trouble where ever he goes." _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he passed each house Chiba realized it was early morning, no wonder his mom was up that early, but why'd she try to barge in  _that_ early? He had nothing else on his mind but to run for now. Eventually he'd end up somewhere.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rinka woke up early, she had to make breakfast since her parents had no time to make any since they'd leave right after their meal. She went to go pick up the daily newspaper, to also find a someone!

"Hii", Rinka stepped back for a second, though as she looked closer to the body she realized it was Chiba

She decided to bring him inside her home. Rinka carefully laid him on the couch and felt that he had a fever. 

"How did Chiba-kun get a fever...?", she muttered to herself," he was fine yesterday."

She dampened a wash cloth in cold water and placed it on his forehead. For the first time she got to see the top part of his face, it looked so innocent, yet at the same time as if it went through a lot of pain. She carefully took his temperature, it was almost over the fever range, if he had been left out there any longer he would've gotten worse that just sick. Though as soon as she realized her parents didin't know about him being there she tried to hide him, but then remembered they never go to the living room for breakfast... As soon as she finished cooking breakfast for everyone, Chiba included, she went and changed into her school uniform.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Rinka sighed as soon as her parents had left for work. She had to clean up the dishes and check on Chiba. After that she had to get to school, but she didn't want to leave Chiba by himself. So she was in a predicament; either she leaves Chiba here or she takes him with her and they arrive late to class. Rinka hated predicaments. Suddenly, she heard a groan from the couch. 

"Huh? Where is this?", Chiba tried to sit up but almost fell off the couch 

Rinka rushed over to help him,"You're at my house."

"R-Rinka."

"Are you ok Chiba-kun?"

"I don't think so.", Chiba gulped remembering the earlier events,"Hey, Rinka."

"Hm?"

Chiba's face darkened a bit," What if a student from Class 3-E was abused?"

"Chiba-kun what makes you say this suddenly?"

"What would you do?", Chiba's voice was getting hoarse from the lack of water

"I'd help them."

"Is that so..."

"Yes."

"Rinka, what if that person..."

"That person?"

"Was right **in** **front of you**?"

RInka gasped at the fact that Chiba was abused in his household. 

"C-Chiba-kun, are you?!"

He tuned his head away,"Yes."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Telling her his story from when he was a child to now  and showing his scars, extremely shocked Rinka. For most of his life he had been abused by his mom, and now his dad. Rinka felt guilty for not knowing anything since the two had been growing up together. 

"R-Rinka.", Chiba's voice snapped her out of her thoughts,"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier..."

"It's fine.", she reassured

"I was worried that I'd be spoken badly about."

"There's no way that'd happen!"

"You never know what the future hold for you."

How true that was, Chiba nor Rinka knew of the future that was to come, except that Koro-sensei might be the end of the world. 

Suddenly Chiba began to cry, which surprised Rinka.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry!"

"It's just been so hard to keep all these emotions in when I was abused!", Chiba could feel all the warm tears fall off his face

"Chiba-kun, you were just being strong!", Rinka hugged Chiba," Come on now. Everyone has a breaking point no matter how strong they look."

"Ok."

"So that's why I wanna help you over come your's!"

"How?"

"By letting you stay here. SInce you've been abuse and ran away from your home. I bet that you've lost some trust in adults?"

Chiba nodded his head meekly.

"We'll help you be free, Chiba-kun! However, first we have class to attend to!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rinka decided to help Chiba walk up the mountain. They both arrived surprisingly only 5 minutes late and with luck, Koro-sensei arrived 10 minutes after them returning from America. 

During their free period, Rinka walked up to the podium and spoke," Guys, Chiba has something important to tell you!"

Now it all depended on their classmates' reactions.

 

 


	4. Friendship

"Guys, Chiba has something important to tell you!", Rinka's spoke grabbing the attention of her classmates

She could tell they were all curious. So she took a deep breath in and told Chiba to walk up to the podium, as he walked up to the podium his legs were still shaking. 

"Chiba-kun, do you really want to tell them?", Rinka whispered

Chiba nodded his head.

"Ok."

Chiba turned to face the class. 

"As you all know, Chiba Ryuunosuke is my name. When I was just 5 years old, my dad committed suicide. I was blamed by my mom. She would torture me nonstop, after she became a drinker.", Chiba rolled up his sleeve to show some scars,"That was just the beginning though..."

The eyes around the classroom widened, even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei were surprised.

"When I was 8, that was when you could no longer see my eyes. At that same time my mom had found another husband. A year later they both got married. Then one day, he saw me get tortured and he joined in.", Chiba turned around to take off his shirt and jacket

The classroom was even more shocked at seeing both dry and wet blood on Chiba's back. 

"Everyday from then on it's been the two of them who've tortured me. Also, my mom disowned me, that's why I still retain my original name."

Chiba stepped down and went back to his seat, with his legs still shaking.He guessed that he might've shocked them more than he expected. He sighed as he layed his head on his desk, his fever was still bothering him. Rinka began to talk again.

"Um, so?" 

"Was there a point to this?", a certain red head blurtted out

"Yes."

"Then tell me, what was it?", despite asking, it was likely that Karma already knew the answer

"Friendship!" 

"Ok. Then tell us what we need to do."

"This morning I found him outside my house with a high fever. So for now we take care of Chiba-kun."

"Nicely put.", Karma put his hand on Chiba's forehead,"If we don't do anything right now he'd possibly die, right? It's a good thing we're all like a family." 

"I'll go get a wet towl!", Nagisa left the room

"I'll try to make medicine till we get fever medicine.", Okuda left to go get ingredients from the forest with the help of Isogai

One by one the students did their part in helping Chiba. Chiba felt another string break, he was happy to have several places to stay overnight as his classmates, minus Ritsu, gave him their addresses. His legs didn't shake anymore.


End file.
